Aka to Shiro to Kuro no Keifu
[[Archivo:Aka_to_Shiro_O1.jpg|thumb|300px|Aka to Shiro to Kuro no Keifu Ilustrada por Suzunosuke]]Aka to Shiro to Kuro no Keifu/ Genealogy of Red, White and Black '''(赤と白と黒の系譜) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Es la primera canción del álbum "If the world", siendo durante un tiempo una canción exclusiva de este, hasta que fue publicada en Nicovideo el 10 de abril de 2015. Está basada en el cuento de "Blancanieves". Se nos cuenta que un día, durante una caída de nieve, una reina (Lily) se pincha el dedo mientras está sentada junto a una ventana abierta, y gotas de sangre roja gotean sobre la nieve blanca en el alféizar de la ventana. Ella desea tener un niño "tan blanco como la nieve, tan rojo como la sangre y tan negro como la madera de ébano". Tiempo después, una niña pequeña, Blancanieves (Rin) nació. Al principio compartieron una buena relación, pero a medida que la niña creció, los celos crecieron en el corazón de la reina. Ella comenzó a odiar a su hija y la culpó por ser hermosa. El corazón de Blancanieves comenzó a romperse cuando gotas rojas cayeron de él y escapó del palacio. En lo profundo del bosque, se encontró con un Príncipe (Len). La hermosa piel blanca y los labios rojos de ella golpean fuertemente en su corazón, por lo que la secuestra y la viola. Desea que esté muerta (siendo una necrófila), y la acusa de ser bella, ya que fue un "pecado". Sintiéndose sin esperanza, el sufrimiento que tenía dentro era de color blanco . Al darse cuenta de que no recibió el amor y la ayuda que buscaba y recibió odio, Blancanieves rompe completamente y destruye todo el amor en su corazón y después de recibir una espada de los siete enanitos, jura hundir la espada en el los que la arruinaron. Lo que quedaba de su amable y gentil naturaleza muere y una nueva emoción surgió dentro de ella, de color negro . Al salir a la venta el álbum, también se vendió un doujinshi basado en la canción llamado "The Apple of Discord", ilustrado por Suzunosuke. '''Comentarios del Autor: 「Bríndale el blanco de nieve en polvo, el rojo de la sangre, y el negro del ébano...」 Una mujer rogó a los dioses, y un milagroso bebé ha nacido. Intérpretes: Lily, Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: ''' Hitoshizuku-P y Yama△ '''Ilustración: Suzunosuke *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *If the World Letras *Kanji tomado de Baidu. *Romaji y traducción al español por Yggdrasil. Kanji= La tua bellezza e un crimine. Compensa per il crimine in forma chiamo la morte... 「粉雪の白、血の赤、黒檀の黒、授けて…」 女は神に願いて　生まれ落ちた奇跡の子 いつしか時は流れて　狂いはじめた歯車 輝きの影に潜む　芽生えた其れは「背徳」 嗚呼　伸ばされたその手を　振り払われて 戸惑い傷つくその姿さえ　疎まれた 嗚呼　熟していくほどに　染み込んでいく毒 憂い、妬み、憎しみは募り　愛は狂気に変わる 解れた赤い糸を　無慈悲に笑い、断ち切った 「美しい」　其れが、罪 裁け、憎らしき哀れな子 咎無き「罪」を背負い 憎しみの火に焼かれて　滴るその色は あの日、貴女に授かりし「赤」 雪のように白い肌　血塗られたような唇 美しいその娘に　一目で心打たれた 逃げ延びた森の奥で　一人の男に出会う 不気味に笑うその瞳に　浮かべた其れは「劣情」 嗚呼　希有なる美しさ 捕らえられた、手 「今」を「永遠」に閉じ込めてしまいたい 逃げられない 嗚呼　蔑まれようとも 冷たい瞳、嘲笑… 君の全て、この手に入れよう 求めるのは、屍？ 儚く白い首に　冷たい指を絡ませた 「美しい」　其れは、罪 奪え、汚れなき哀れな子 咎無き「罪」を背負い 慰み欲に捕らわれ　苦しむその色は あの日、貴女に授かりし「白」 焦がれた愛は…　与えられず 救いの手は…　魔の手に変わる 望まれたのは…？　「罪」の償い 私、生は…？　願われは、しない 解れた赤い糸を　静かに胸に抱きしめて 滴る感情の名前も知らずに　引き裂いた 砕けた愛の欠片　復讐の刃に変えて 仇ナス者、全テ　刻メ、ソノ息ガ止マルマデ 咎無き「罪」を背負い 憎しみの火に焼かれて　生まれた感情は あの日、あなたに授かりし「黒」 |-| Romaji= La tua bellezza è un crimine. Compensa per il crimine in forma chiamo la morte... "Konayuki no shiro, chi no aka, Kokutan no kuro sazukete..." Onna wa kami ni negaite Umareochita kiseki no ko Itsushika toki wa nagarete Kuruihajimeta haguruma Kagayaki no kage ni hisomu Mebaeta sore wa "haitoku" Ah nobasareta sono te wo furiharawarete Tomadoi kizutsuku sono sugata sae utomareta Ah jukushiteiku hodo ni Shimikondeiku doku Urei, netami, nikushimi wa tsunori Ai wa kyouki ni kawaru Hotsureta akai ito wo Mujihi ni warai tachikitta "Utsukushii" sore ga tsumi Sabake, nikurashiki aware na ko Toganaki "tsumi" wo seoi Nikushimi no hi ni yakarete Shitataru sono iro wa Ano hi, anata ni sazukarishi "aka" Yuki no you ni shiroi hada Chinurareta you na kuchibiru Utsukushii sono musume ni Hitome de kokoro utareta Nigenobita mori no oku de Hitori no otoko ni deau Bukimi ni warau sono me ni Ukabeta sore wa "retsujou" Ah kiyuu naru utsukushisa Toraerareta te "Ima" wo "eien" ni tojikometeshimaitai Nigerarenai Ah sagesumareyou to mo Tsumetai hitomi, choushou... Kimi no subete kono te ni ireyou Motomeru no wa shikabane? Hakanaku shiroi kubi ni Tsumetai yubi wo karamaseta "Utsukushii" sore wa tsumi Ubae, kegarenaki aware na ko Toganaki "tsumi" wo seoi Nagusami yoku ni toraware Kurushimi sono iro wa Ano hi, anata ni sazukarishi "shiro" Kogareta ai wa... ataerarezu Sukui no te wa... ma no te ni kawaru Nozomareta no wa... "tsumi" no tsugunai Watashi no sei wa...? Negaware wa shinai Hotsureta akai ito wo Shizuka ni mune ni dakishimete Shitataru kanjou no namae mo shirazu ni Hikisaita Kudaketa ai no kakera Fukushuu no yaiba ni kaete Adanasu mono subete Kizame sono iki ga tomaru made Toganaki "tsumi" wo seoi Nikushimi no hi ni yakarete Umareta kanjou wa Ano hi, anata ni sazukarishi "kuro" |-| Español= Tu belleza es un crimen. Compensa por ese crimen en la forma llamada la muerte... "Bríndale el blanco de nieve en polvo, El rojo de la sangre, y el negro del ébano..." Una mujer le rezó así a Dios Y nació una niña milagrosa Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, el tiempo pasó Los engranajes comenzaron a volverse locos Escondiéndose en la sombra del resplandor, Lo que brotó fue "inmoralidad" Ah aparta esa mano que fue extendida Incluso me molestaba esa figura confundida y herida Ah entre más iba madurando El veneno se va impregnando La infelicidad, los celos, el odio van haciéndose más fuertes El amor se transforma en locura Me río sin compasión y corto El hilo rojo que se ha desenredado Ser "bello", eso es un pecado Juzguen a esta detestable y patética niña Cargando con un "crimen" sin gracia, Ardo en el fuego del odio El color que cae es El "rojo" con el que me bendijiste ese día Piel blanca como la nieve Labios como si estuvieran bañados de sangre Mi corazón fue golpeado A la primera vista de esa hermosa chica En lo profundo bosque al que logré huir Me encuentro con un hombre solitario Lo que surge en esos ojos Que ríen de forma espeluznante es "deseo carnal" Ah una belleza inusual Mi mano es atrapada Quiero encerrar el "ahora" por la "eternidad" No puedo huir Ah aunque me desprecie Sus ojos fríos, su semblante... Pondré todo de ti en estas manos ¿Lo que buscas es un cadáver? Pase un frío dedo Por ese cuello efímeramente blanco "Hermoso", eso es un pecado Te robaré, pobre chica inmaculada Cargando un "crimen" sin gracia Soy atrapada por los deseos que son un consuelo El color de este dolor es El "blanco" con el que me bendijiste ese día Sin que me den... el amor que esperaba La mano que me ayuda... se transforma en la mano del diablo Lo que deseaba era... la expiación del "pecado" ¿Mi vida...? No desearé por ella En silencio, abrazo contra mi pecho El hilo rojo que se ha desenredado Sin saber siquiera el nombre del sentimiento que se desborda Lo rompí Fragmentos de un amor roto Se transforman en una espada para la venganza La incrustaré en todos aquellos De los que debo vengarme, hasta que sus respiración se detengan Cargando un "crimen" sin gracia Arden en el fuego del odio El sentimiento que nació es El "negro" con que me bendijiste ese día Galería Ilustraciones Oficiales= Aka_to_Shiro_O2.jpg|Ilustración Oficial, por Suzunosuke Aka_to_Shiro_O3.jpg|Ilustración Oficial, por Suzunosuke |-| Artes Conceptuales= If the world.jpg|Artes Conceptuales de Kagamine Rin y Len y Lily, por Suzunosuke. Aka_to_Shiro_ACE.jpg|Artes Conceptuales de los 7 enanitos, por Suzunosuke. |-| Productos= AD 1.jpg|Portada del doujinshi "Apple of Discord", Ilustrada por Suzunosuke. AD 2.jpg|Parte del doujinshi "Apple of Discord", por Suzunosuke. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Suzunosuke. *Ilustraciones Oficiales en Pixiv. *Ilustraciones Oficiales en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Interpretada por Lily Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015 Categoría:Canción con Manga